Only Chance
by TheGrandDuchess
Summary: Jaina and Kyp Durron were on their honeymoon, when they are suddenly put in the middle of a fight they never asked for, but being Jedi they took it in stride and changed the future for the better. One Shot. No one under 18 some adult content.


**Chapter 1**

Jaina Solo Durron stepped out of the 'fresher, having taken a sanisteam with her new husband, Kyp Durron, they had been married just over a week, they were in orbit around, Ossus, they had decided to just go planet hopping for their Honeymoon.

Ossus was the first mostly because they wouldn't be bothered by anyone for the few days they remained in orbit and before going to Corellia, where they were discussing about them being permanently stationed there after the Confederation rejoined the GA after Natasi Daala and Moff Lecersen were executed in Imperial space on orders of Head of State Vitor Reigh, when he found that they intended to kill himself as well as all the Jedi. So they would spend at least a week there, and decided if that's where they want to live and if Kyp and Jaina thought the political climate would allow another Jedi Academy.

When Kyp stepped out only in his towel, she smiled a sweet smile that said 'Come and get me if you can.' he stepped over to her she had her shimmer silk robe on, he pulled the tie apart So that their skin were touching, and began kissing Jaina hard, and passionately, she formed into his body like she was actual becoming one body with him. He picked her up and tossed her on the bed and he climbed up her body when something hit the side throwing them both off of their bed on the floor. They both scrambled to their feet and took off to the flight deck.

And what they saw froze them both. Outside there was a huge battle going on and there were ships that they recognized.

"Kyp?" It had that almost panicked edge to it and it was here and then that he truly knew why he'd married someone so much younger than him, just because she's the Sword of the Jedi didn't mean she didn't need protection or comfort.

"I think this is a battle that took place during the Clone Wars."

"Well what are we doing here?"

"I have no idea. Turn on the comm see if we can hear anything to give us a clue what we should do."

Jaina fumbled with the comm unit until they were finally getting reports.

"Lock onto him Artoo." Jaina felt a little surprise coming from Kyp and s was sure he'd felt hers; she had been surprised when she heard Artoo.

"Rowdy, Bi, we need you get up here." Jaina called for the droids. When the droids arrived she quickly gave orders. "I need you two to put on a datachip all the info on and about the Yuuzhan Vong how to counter them, why they need to move the Ysalamiri and the vornskr to another planet past where we put Eclipse Station maybe, just somewhere that the Peace Brigade and the Yuuzhan Vong could get them, and so only we as in the Jedi can use them. Everything about Abeloth. And the Sith and when they should go after them, about a year after the Vong war and collect all the younglings. Are you ready for some visual advice from me?" They both bleated affirmation.

"Master, General Grievous' ship is directly ahead. And it's crawling with Vulcher droids."

"Oh I see it; oh this is going to be easy. Oddball do you copy?"

"Copy red leader."

"Mark my position, and form your squad up behind me."

"We're on your tail General Kenobi. Set X-foil in attack position." Jaina and Kyp shared significant looks.

"This is where the fun begins."

"Let them pass between us."

"There all over me."

"I'm going to help them out."

"No, no. Their doing their job se we can do ours."

"Missiles pull up."

"They over shot us."

"Their coming around."

"Alright Ar-four. No, nono, no nothing to fancy."

"Surge all power units, Artoo. Stand by to reverse thrusters. We got him Artoo."

"Flying is for droids. I'm hit, Anakin."

That is when the computer finder found where the comm transmit ion was coming from.

"Right there." Kyp said pointing at the tactical display, only in his towel. "You go change, then will switch."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." She said kissed his check and ran back to the bedroom to get dressed and true to her word she was back one minute and twenty seconds later. Wearing dark brown Jedi robes, only these appeared softer, but he also knew that there was a battle outfit under her clothes, there was a belt strapped to her body it had all those thing that seemed silly to have until the second they didn't, her Lightsaber clipped on her belt and a blaster holstered on her hip. "Okay you go, I layed out you clothes when I was pulling mine out."

"Thanks, sweetheart." He too kissed her on the check and ran back, and lying on the bed was a set of battle outfits and middle color brown robes, he pulled them on quickly put his belt on and clipped his Lightsaber on its hook, and slid the blaster in its holster, He was back very quickly. When Kyp returned Jaina was flying them closer to the ship and blowing anything that was droid related up, she had already saved a number of fighters on the good side from death.

Jaina looked at her husband seriously and said. "You know this would be so much easier if we were in our StealthX's."

"I know but if we left _The_ _Destroyer and the Goddess, _they might have been blown it up thinking it was an enemy vessel. Besides I don't think I want to live in this time do you? It might be part of whosever plan this was."

"Good point. I'm launching Shadow Bombs see there that swarm that's come at us?"

"Yep, launch." He felt the shadow bomb being launched from the missile tub, he grabbed it in the force and sent it flying toward the swarm, there was a blinding flash of light after then when it disappeared all the droids were gone. "You know you make an excellent Jedi Master."

"Yes well, I enjoy it."

"At first we were worried that raising you after Ceadus would make you think we made you a Master simply because you killed a Sith."

"Well the emotional state I was in after probably would have taken it exactly like that. Besides being raised when I did, which he also made me a Jedi High Councilor?"

"Yes, well that's because you were willing to be a human shield for Corran, jest because you knew you wouldn't be able to live through a fight anyway."

"Well, it's better to make sure you objective get done even if it means your own death, husband."

"Well, I think Grand Master Skywalker's timing was perfect. Now where are we going?"

"See those two fighters? We're following them in, get ready because if I know how my family works Grandfather will shoot that shield generator." Almost as if the word she spoke were the reason, one fighter rolled over one and began shooting, "See." She smiled. And watched immediately as the big door began to close, Jaina hit the accelerator, "This May hurt." She added as much power as she could and they made it with inches to spare on either side. "Alright you two if, something goes wrong let me know okay?" She retrieved the two datachip that Rowdy and Bi produced. Jaina had a datapad that feed important things from Rowdy straight to her, just as he had with Bi. They both bleated happily as Kyp and Jaina left the ship and headed toward the lift. "Artoo when you get the lifts going go get on the ship okay?" He tweeted an affirmative.

Kyp and Jaina opened the lift door and saw one coming up, so the two Jedi jumped and with and small use of the Force, were able to land gentle but the lift shooting up so fast pushed them to their knees and shot up twelve stories then stopped, the two Jedi were shot up like they had been shot from a cannon, they used the force to go up three more levels and with use of the Force, opened the doors. And it was what Jaina had expected two Jedi one Sith in combat and another pretending to be shackled. Jaina and Kyp looked at each other and each went one left the other right and destroyed the two droids it was so easy that it barely even felt like they were fighting, when they got back together they Force flips over the balcony and ran at the Sith and two Jedi.

Anakin was so surprised at the arrival of two more Force users efficient Force users he might added, when Anakin lost total concentration the women was there coming up under his guard and taking on the Sith.

"Who?" Anakin asked.

"Back, back she can do it on her own." The male said. The women took the Sith on completely on her own. Jaina was back into the mind set like when she killed Ceadus, blow after blow, the man was so surprised that he faltered, but then he refocused, but it wasn't enough.

"Who are you?" Dooku asked

"I am the Sword of the Jedi." And with that she decapitated him in one swift motion. She paused collected herself reaffirming her control and reached out for her husband and he was there and he was waiting for her. Jaina turned around and saw surprised in Anakin and Master Kenobi. She walked back over to Kyp he took her hand and closed her eyes as did he and they let the Force flow between them mostly in their lover's bond and their partners bond, comfort, understanding, and pride that she had done it without the use of the dark side, their eyes opened and he released her hand and stepped back to what most would say outside her personal bubble.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Master Kyp Durron." He bowed and straightened.

"I am Master Jaina Solo Durron." She too bowed

"Can I ask where you learned to fight like that?" Anakin asked

"I was charged with a mission to execute the Sith Lord Darth Ceadus, it was a duel to the death, and he didn't make it." Jaina said almost sadly.

"I see, I've never heard of him." Obi-Wan said.

"You wouldn't have Master Kenobi, and neither would you Jedi Skywalker." She answered but her eye was on the two Jedi it was on Darth Sidious.

"Well we better get the Chancellor out of here." Anakin said.

"No." Jaina said so firmly that both Anakin and Master Kenobi stopped in their tracks. Jaina walked calmly, while she heard her husband speaking calming words to the other Jedi. "Darth Sidious, I had hoped to never meet you, alas my Uncle destroying you wasn't enough I had to be sent back in time to do it before you could do any of it, I have to say my Uncle has a sick sense of humor, I think he got it from Grand Master Yoda. And please stop pretending to be shackled." At her word the shackles opened and he stood.

"You really think you can destroy me child?" he asked with as much disdain as he could must, he felt the raw power in her and knew in a straight up fight he'd never win, perhaps if he manipulated Anakin into help. "Anakin she's going to kill me I need help." He said in his most desperate voice.

"Do not believe him Anakin, he is trying to turn you to the dark side, and believe me in our past he seceded." Anakin was just starring, he wasn't listening to anyone, because he had one good look at the women and knew she was part of his family, and wasn't about to help a Sith.

Suddenly a Violet blade lit along with a red Lightsaber, and the fight was on, Jaina used her power that she was also drawing from her husband to reinforce herself. Blow after blow were traded and they had gone all the way around the room and back.

"Care to surrender?" Jaina asked

"I will never surrender to a Jedi." He answered knowing his life span could be counted in heart beats, she had the ability to kill him many times but didn't.

"Very well." And she swung her blade and his head rolled off his body. She suddenly felt like she was being called home and from the fact that Kyp quickly made his way to her she knew he felt it too. She pulled out of her pocket two datachips and tossed them in the air the two Jedi called them to themselves. "This is all the info we have on upcoming problems you will face besides, the norm. Good luck, and May the Force be with you." As they faded away.

"Always." The heard the voice of Master Durron speaking from far away.

It took the Jedi several minutes to get control of themselves, but when they did they turned as one and ran to the lifts, after calling the two Sith weapons to them as extra proof. They made it to the hanger bay and Artoo was waiting patiently.

"Let's go Artoo. Master if you would prefer to ride in my ship because you don't like to fly?"

"Thank you Anakin I think I may take you up on that." They switched fighters and blew a hole in the hanger bay door and headed planted side. Once they landed and turned off their fighter they headed to the Council chambers, Obi-Wan had decided it would be best if they were both there for this meeting, when they entered there was a figure bathed in blue, all the Master of the Council turned and looked at them.

"Where is the Chancellor?" Master Yoda asked

"Well that is a very long story, Master. Who is he?" Master Kenobi asked.

"I was the Grand Master from the Master Durron's time, I was part of the reason they were sent back, Jaina is my niece, and my name is Luke."

"And your last name Grand Master?" Anakin asked

"I'm afraid telling you my name will alter to much killing Sidious was bad enough. Beside myself and my twin will be born in the next few weeks, her name is Leia and she is Jaina's mother."

"No reason to say it like am old Luke, remember you waited till my kids were in there late teen before you had Ben." Another figure appeared and it was then that Anakin knew one hundred percent that he was in fact the father of these two ethereal looking being in front of him.

"Very true Sister." Luke turned back to the Master. "Allow me to introduce Jedi Master Leia Solo, my Twin and Mother to Jaina Solo Durron, The Sword of the Jedi and her two brothers." Leia bowed deeply and straightened. "Why are you here Leia?"

"I felt you struggling and I came to help calm you, you know I can do that Grand Master."

"Only through our twin bond which you could have done from the nether world of the Force."

"True I just wanted to meet your old Master's."

"Not now." He said in his best commanding voice.

"Well, I figure I don't have to obey you since technically when you died Ben became the Grand Master." Not giving her brother a chance to respond she walked over to Obi-Wan and Curtsied deeply. "Master Kenobi, it is an honor and privilege to meet you in person, and though you haven't and thanks to Jaina never will sacrificed yourself to save us." She kissed his hand.

"I don't understand?" Oni-Wan said.

"And you probably never will."

Leia rose and headed to Yoda she repeated the process, curtsying deeply.

"Grand Master Yoda, I can never thank you enough for teaching my brother what he needed to know, even though he can be head strong, and also the hard decision of separating us at birth so that Sidious and Darth Vader couldn't sense us, remember always you have my undying gratitude." She kissed his very small hand stood and then went to her brother side.

"Make good use of the information Jaina and Kyp gave you, heed it and it will save many lives, and please do as it says there are something even I can't explain, but the future hinges on it." He looked at all the Master and said. "It is time to abolish this notion that having a family will keep a Jedi from reaching their potential when in reality you're holding them back, attachments don't weaken us they empower us, in a fight that you know you might not make it out of you can draw strength from your love for a spouse, children, and even grandchild knowing your making the Galaxy a safe place for them, and end up win because you have a power unknown to Sith, Love, unconditional Love."

"Is this what you truly believe?" Master Windu asked with respect.

"This is what I know, Master Windu. I hope and pray you will head Jaina's advice. May the Force be with you." He disappeared.

"Always" Leia said as she too disappeared.

There was a stunned silence for a good five minutes, until Master Yoda snapped out of it.

"He said to head Jaina's advice I assume she passed on some knowledge to the two of you?"

"No Master she gave us these." Master Kenobi answered as he and Anakin pulled datachips out of their robes.

" '"I am Jedi Master Jaina Solo Durron and this is my husband Jedi Master Kyp Durron, I have long wonder what it would have been like if Sidious never gained complete and total power, and today I will make sure that he can't, I am the Sword of the Jedi, my mission is to keep everyone safe from Sith, and that is why I executed my own twin, believe me when I say this is not for fun, it is my duty, I honor and complete it, I will not allow someone to step into the shoes of the Dark Side to defeat a Sith I can without doing so, I have fallen to the dark side and struggled to come back and if it hadn't been for my husband I am have been the Sith instead of my twin in some way that would have been easier for me, not having to live with the fact I killed my own twin brother I felt my Lightsaber cut through his side and finally hit his heart and in doing so destroyed my own, my husband too fell but was brought back we know what it's like and can resist its enticing call. Now the data you are getting if you manage to do it, I will not lose my baby brother on a suicidal mission and have my twin abducted and tortured for a year, then at the end of the Vong war died of his wounds and have that Sith step into his shell. Remember one thing above all else trust in the Force always." The Master looked at one another when they realized that she had forgotten to turn off her recordings or decided that watching everything would be better.

"Master, General Grievous' ship is directly ahead. And it's crawling with Vulcher droids."

"Oh I see it; oh this is going to be easy. Oddball do you copy?"

"Copy red leader."

"Mark my position, and form your squad up behind me."

"We're on your tail General Kenobi. Set X-foil in attack position." Jaina and Kyp shared significant looks.

"This is where the fun begins."

"Let them pass between us."

"There all over me."

"I'm going to help them out."

"No, no. Their doing their job se we can do ours."

"Missiles pull up."

"They over shot us."

"Their coming around."

"Alright Ar-four. No, nono, no nothing to fancy."

"Surge all power units, Artoo. Stand by to reverse thrusters. We got him Artoo."

"Flying is for droids. I'm hit, Anakin."

The Master saw both of them were not dressed in Jedi robes. Kyp Durron was only in a towel, and Jaina Durron was in shimmer silk robe.

"Right there." Kyp said pointing at the tactical display, only in his towel. "You go change, then will switch."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." She said kissed his check and ran back to the bedroom to get dressed and true to her word she was back one minute and twenty seconds later. Wearing dark brown Jedi robes, only these appeared softer, there was a belt strapped to her body it had all those thing that seemed entirely silly to for a Jedi to have as far as the Masters were concerned, her Lightsaber clipped on her belt and a blaster holstered on her hip, which really surprised them. "Okay you go, I layed out your clothes when I was pulling mine out."

"Thanks, sweetheart." He too kissed her on the check and ran back, He too was back in moments and dressed in Jedi robes of middle color brown robes, he too had a belt on and a his Lightsaber on its hook, and slid the blaster in its holster. When Kyp returned Jaina was flying them closer to the ship and blowing anything that was droid related up, she had already saved a number of fighters on the good side from death.

Jaina looked at her husband seriously and said. "You know this would be so much easier if we were in our StealthX's."

"I know but if we left _The_ _Destroyer and the Goddess, _they might have been blown up them thinking it was an enemy vessel. Besides I don't think I want to live in this time do you? It might be part of whosever plan this was."

"Good point. I'm launching Shadow Bombs see there that swarm that's come at us?"

"Yep, launch." He fell into the Force, then a victorious smile. "You know you make an excellent Jedi Master."

"Yes well, I enjoy it."

"At first we were worried that raising you after Ceadus would make you think we made you a Master simply because you killed a Sith."

"Well the emotional state I was in after would have taken it exactly like that. Besides being raised when I did, also made me a Jedi High Council, remember."

"Yes, well that's because you were willing to be a human shield for Corran, just because you knew you wouldn't be able to live through a fight anyway."

"Well, it's better to make sure the objective gets done even if it means your own death, husband."

"Well, I think Grand Master Skywalker's timing was perfect. Now where are we going?"

"See those two fighters? We're following them in, get ready because if I know how my family works Grandfather will shoot that shield generator." Through the view port they saw, one fighter rolled over one and began shooting, "See." She smiled. And watched immediately as the big door began to close, Jaina hit the accelerator "This May hurt." She added she fiddled with switches and then, they made it with inches to spare on either side. "Alright you two if, something goes wrong let me know okay?" That was the last of the recording.

Almost as one everyone looked at Anakin Skywalker, who was so pale it looked like he might faint.

"Jedi Skywalker would you care to explain?" Master Yoda asked.

Anakin walked to the middle of the Council chamber and knelt in front Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda, I wish to tell you that, Senator Padmé Amidala is in fact my wife these past three years, as for the children Luke and Leia I have not seen my wife for almost eight and half months, so it's possible that she is with child and I simply don't know." He stayed on his knees and his head bowed.

"We have been waiting for you to come forward we have known for quiet sometime, and there will be no discipline, I think we need to look into this attachments, it sounds like it would indeed make us stronger."

**Back on **_**The Destroyer and the Goddess**_**.**

"Alright where are we now?" Jaina asked

"It looks like Coruscant."

Then the comm beeped.

"Well it's about bloody time you got back." The voice was so familiar that Jaina and Kyp didn't answer right away. That was when they heard this. "Well there back what wrong? Another voice asked but Jaina and Kyp didn't recognize it.

"Who is this?"

"Jaina Solo Durron since when do you not know you brother and grandfather's voice?"

"Sorry just been a long day." She answered both Kyp and Jaina shared shocked looks.

"She's back I can feel her, what's wrong grandfather, why are you so confused?"

"Just the responses she's is giving makes me worry about her mental health."

"Dad what is going on?" She heard her mother's voice and relaxed.

"I don't know."

Kyp took over the comm because his wife was utterly speechless.

"Where are we to land Master Skywalker?"

"Just land on the VIP pad."

"Roger." Kyp went through the usual to land which also meant deal with Coruscant control, and land the space Yacht like he always did, and turned to his wife. "Come on sweetheart, I think it is time you meet your Grandfather." She nodded. Then he pulled her with him and walked down ramp, and at the bottom her grandfather was waiting, he pulled her into a huge hug.

"Thank you for saving me." He whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome." That was when Jaina saw her twin Jacen and her little brother Anakin stand next to their respective significant other, Tenal Ka and Tahiri respectively, then her parents, Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara, Ben and much to Jaina's surprise but pleasure Vestara, there was another young lady that looked similar to Ben but much more like her mother.

Jaina let go of her new found grandfather and ran into her brother's arms, and kissed them both on their cheeks, it was then that she saw children many children, she recognized Allana but the rest she didn't know, so she smiled happily when she let go of her brother squatted down and opened her arms and 4 children ran into her arms two boys and two girls, when she felt a hand on her shoulder she let go of her nieces and nephews and stood, it was her grandfather.

"The little boy next to Allana is Jacob. And Anakin's two are Daesha, Davis."

"Thank you grandfather." That was when Tenal Ka, Tahiri, Vestara and the girl who looked very much a Jade and Skywalker came to get hugs, then her parents and her aunt and uncle, and last but not least was a woman that looked like an older version of herself and her mother. Jaina was pulled into a hug before she could do anything about it.

"Thank you Jaina." She whispered into her ear.

"You're welcome, Grandmother." Jaina stepped back into her husband's body as everyone headed toward a conference room; Jaina assumed it was so she could get caught up on life now that it was completely different.

"Let us retire to a conference room we have much to discuses." Anakin Skywalker threw Jaina and Kyp significant looks 'Don't say anything.' Look, they both nodded. After they followed him for a good three to five minutes before entering a room with enough seats for everyone. "Now where you believe it or not Jaina and Kyp have no idea of what's going on, believe me I know."

Question came from every direction at once, finally Anakin Skywalker raised his hand and everyone was silence.

Grand Master Skywalker show yourself."

Once again complete silence.

"You know father you could have ask nicely." Luke Skywalker said as he appeared as an ethereal being. There were gasps from around the table.

"Yes honestly father, it's not like we haven't been waiting for your call." Leia Solo said as she too appeared in her ethereal self.

Another gasp came from the table.

"Please honor us with what should have been." Grand Master Anakin Skywalker said.

Luke and Leia filling in when the other fathered or simply forgot, after a few hours, there were tears in Luke Skywalker and Leia Skywalker Solo, the two remaining Solo boys, Han, Tenal Ka, Tahiri Solo, as well as the Solo Children that in her time had never been, as well as her Aunt Mara and her daughter as well. And her Uncle the Grand Master said.

"I sent them back in time with the rest of the Grand Master Council in the Netherworld of the Force agreed it would be better to change things."

"So it is obvious that Jaina and Kyp have no idea who some if not most of you are." Her Grandfather told them. "So if you could introduce yourselves at least those of you who know you weren't from their time."

Then her family exchanged looks.

"I am Padmé Amidala Skywalker, I am your Grandmother." Lowering her hand.

"I am Cara Jaina Skywalker; I am Ben's younger sister." Jaina smiled that her name had been used it made her feel very much loved.

"I am Jacob son of Jacen and Tenal Ka Solo." Jaina and Kyp smiled mostly because they knew it had been the two long wish to marry.

"I am Daesha daughter of Anakin and Tahiri Solo."

"I am Davis son of Anakin and Tahiri Solo."

"I am Vestara Skywalker wife of Ben, but you knew that already didn't you?"

"We knew who you were from our time, but you weren't married then."

"Let's just say, they didn't have a choice." Her aunt answered, when Jaina looked at her aunt curiously, he aunt sighed and waved a hand at Vestara, who stood and turned sideways and it was then that both Kyp and Jaina gasped, it was obvious that she was with child at least six months. "Believe me I had the same reaction. And let us not have any repeats shall we?" Her Aunt asked but her eye's went over every single person at the table.

"Well we really must go. May the Force be with you." Luke said as he disappeared.

Leia too disappeared, but said. "Always." The voice came from a very far distance away.

It was then that Jaina knew there would always be missions but she also knew she had her family and so she could live with that.


End file.
